cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Chi è l'altro?
|titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 1972 |durata= 108 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1.85 : 1 |genere= Drammatico, horror |regista= Robert Mulligan |soggetto= Thomas Tryon |sceneggiatore= Thomas Tryon |produttore= Robert Mulligan |produttoreesecutivo= Thomas Tryon |produttoreassociato= Don Kranze |casaproduzione= Benchmark, Rem e Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation |distribuzioneitalia= Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation |attori= *Uta Hagen: Ada *Diana Muldaur: Alexandra *Chris Udvarnoky: Niles Perry *Martin Udvarnoky: Holland Perry *Norma Connolly: Zia Vee *Victor French: Angelini *Loretta Leversee: Winnie *Lou Frizzell: Zio George *Portia Nelson: Mrs. Rowe *Jenny Sullivan: Torrie *John Ritter: Rider *Jack Collins: Mr. P.C. Pretty *Ed Bakey: Chan-yu *Clarence Crow: Russell *Bob Melvin: Sideshow Man (non accreditato) *Carolyn Stellar: Woman in the Mirror (non accreditata) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= *Benita Martini: Ada *Valeria Valeri: Alexandra *Emanuela Rossi: Niles Perry *Mario Feliciani: Angelini *Solvejg D'Assunta: Winnie *Mario Maranzana: Zio George *Wanda Tettoni: Mrs. Rowe *Melina Martello: Torrie *Romano Malaspina: Rider *Silvio Spaccesi: Mr. P.C. Pretty |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= Robert L. Surtees |montatore= Folmar Blangsted e O. Nicholas Brown |effettispeciali= |musicista= Jerry Goldsmith |temamusicale= |scenografo= Albert Brenner |costumista= |truccatore= Joe DiBella e Dorothy White |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Chi è l'altro? è un film del 1972 diretto da Robert Mulligan, e tratto dal romanzo L'altro di Thomas Tryon. Trama Nell'apparentemente idilliaca estate del 1935 i gemelli Niles e Holland Perry giocano nella fattoria di famiglia. Holland è un immorale creatore di meschinità mentre Niles è molto simpatico. Niles porta con sè una scatola di tabacco contenente diversi gingilli segreti, compreso l'anello di famiglia, che era stato tramandato ad Holland, il gemello più vecchio. Il loro antipatico cugino Russell li trovanella cantina delle mele sotto il fienile, un posto dove non è loro permesso di andare, e vede il contenuto della scatola di tabacco. Russell afferma che l'anello doveva essere sepolto e racconta tutto al padre di Niels, lo zio George. Lo zio George mette dei lucchetti alla porta della cantina, ignorando che esiste un'altra via di accesso all'interno della stalla. La madre dei gemelli è una donna fisicamente ed emotivamente debole che vive come una reclusa. Nonna Ada, emigrata russa, stravede per il nipote Niles e gli ha insegnato la capacità psichica di proiettare se stesso al di fuori del proprio corpo. Ben presto iniziano ad avere luogo diverse tragedie sia tra i membri della famiglia che tra gli altri abitanti della zona che hanno causato problemi ai ragazzi e sembra che Holland sia il responsabile. Russell viene ucciso prima che possa rivelare che Niles ha l'anello di famiglia; la signora Rowe, la vicina di casa che si era lamentata perché Holland aveva rotto un vaso delle sue conserve, ha un attacco di cuore che le è fatale. La madre dei gemelli trova la scatola da tabacco di Niles che contiene all'interno un dito mozzato. Quella notte la donna chiede a Niles come mai egli è in possesso dell'anello e lui le dice che è stato Holland a darglielo. La donna è scioccata ed inizia una lotta con il figlio durante la quale cade dalle scale rimanendo parzialmente paralizzata. Ada scopre il corpo senza vita della signora Rowe e trova sul luogo l'armonica di Holland. La donna cerca Niles in giro e lo trova in chiesa dove è estasiato davanti all'immagine dell'"Angelo di un giorno migliore", che Ada aveva descritto a Niles come un trasportatore di conforto dell'anima verso il cielo. Ada si confronta con Niles, il quale indica Holland come il colpevole. Ada di dice che è ora che egli guardi in faccia alla realtà: Holland è morto a marzo, nel giorno del loro compleanno, cadendo in un pozzo mentre tentava di uccidere un gatto. Inoltre Holland è stato sepolto insieme all'anello del padre. Niles rivive nella mente il modo in cui è entrato in possesso dellìanello: lui ha aperto la bara di Holland ed Holland ha iniziato a parlargli; Niles ha poi tagliato il dito di Holland per prendere l'anello e si è poi tenuto entrambi. Poco dopo il figlio neonato di Torrie, sorella maggiore di Niles, viene rapito e ritrovato annegato in una botte di vino. Del delitto del piccolo viene accusato un povero uomo mentre Ada sente Niles in cantina parlare con Holland. Capito che il suo amato Niles è un pazzo criminale, la donna appicca il fuoco alla cantina sperando di vedere morire Niles tra le fiamme. Ma a morire nell'incendio sarà la stessa Ada ed il piccolo Niles è libero di poter causare altre tragedie. Finale alternativo Quando il film venne trasmesso dalla CBS negli anni '70, alla fine del film si sente la voce fuori campo di Niles dire ad Holland: "Holland, il gioco è finito. Non possiamo più giocare. Ma quando arriverà lo sceriffo, io gli chiederò se potremo giocare nella nostra nuova casa." The voice-over truncates a line by the maid, Winnie, who in the theatrical cut says, "Niles, wash up now — time for lunch," whereas in the voice-over version she is cut off after merely "Niles, wash up now." The voice-over is not on the home video releases nor has it appeared on any recent television airing. Produzione Il film è stato interamente girato a Murphys e ad Angels Camp, in California. Il regista Robert Mulligan avrebbe voluto girarlo in Connecticut, dove si svolge la storia, ma la cosa fu impossibile perchè quando il film entrò in produzione era già autunno e le foglie degli alberi del Connecticut stavano già cadendo o ingiallendo. Poichè la storia si svolge in estate la location in Connecticut venne scartata e si preferì la soleggiata e sempreverde California. Nelle prime fasi della produzione, lo sceneggiatore-produttore Thomas Tryon voleva che fosse Ingrid Bergman ad interpretare il personaggio di Ada e che fosse Mark Lester ad interpretare il doppio ruolo di Niles e Holland. Alla fine il ruolo di Ada andò ad Uta Hagen d il doppio ruolo venne dato ai gemelli Chris e Martin Udvarnoky. Differenze col romanzo Il finale del film presenta alcune differenze con quello del romanzo da cui è tratto. Nel libro è Mr. Angelini che capisce che è stato Niles ad uccidere il bambino e a nascondere il forcone nel fieno; Mr. Angelini non è sottopaga ed è un dipendente di fiducia. Nel film Angelini viene creduto l'assassino, e nel suo delirio Ada commette suicidio prima di che sia rivelata la sua innocenza. Il film aggiunge anche animosità tra Angelini e la Zia Vee, che lo accusa chiaramente della morte di suo figlio, Russell. Il libro inoltre contiene una breve narrazione della vita da adulto di Niles chiuso in un manicomio. Il film invece si conclude con il pazzo Niles che non essendo sospettato di nulla è libero di causare altre tragedie. Nel libro è inoltre affermato chiaramente che Niles si è finto Holland fin da quando Holland è morto nel pozzo. Premi Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 1972 Categoria:Film drammatici Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film basati su opere di narrativa